


Birthright

by KinkyPlotBunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Odin's Good Parenting (Marvel), Rules of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyPlotBunny/pseuds/KinkyPlotBunny
Summary: We all have the same thought when we hear the word "Birthright", don't we? What really happened after the Battle on Jotunheim...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Birthright

Odin Borson, Allfather, King of Asgard, Ruler of the Nine Realms, stood, his stance wide, his chin raised, his jaw clenched. His Aesir warriors had just overpowered King Laufey’s army of Frost Giants. They had won the Casket of Ancient Winters and were ready to take it to Asgard, when Odin heard a tiny sound. Faint, only becoming audible now that the raging noise of the battle was – quite literally – dying down.

A baby. A young Jotun so small it had to be a newborn. What was an infant doing here, in a structure the Aesir believed to be a temple of sorts, in the middle of a battle?

Odin stepped closer, trying to get a better look, and reached out -

“No. Don't you dare touch- “

Odin whirled around.

“King Laufey,” he said with as little of the required courtly respect as he could get away with.

The Frost Giant growled.

“My house has been diminished. Your men killed my mate and four of my offspring. Do not touch this one!”

Odin looked between the markings on the Jotun king's face and those on the child's, narrowing his eye in understanding.

“He's yours? Your son?”

Laufey closed his gleaming red eyes for a moment and let out a breath. He seemed to shrink.

“It's... you are holding the last one of my house, yes.”

“Frost Giants don't take a second mate. At least royalty doesn't. Which means this truly is and will be the last of your line.”

The Jotun king looked alarmed now. He understood very well what Odin was implying.

“Please. Odin Allfather I beg you. Don't hurt my child.”

Odin stood taller.

“I won't. I will take him though.”

“No!”

Laufey’s voice was rock and ice and thunderstorm.

Odin ignored him and picked the baby up.

“I will not discuss this. Laufey's last son will grow up on Asgard.”

“A hostage,” Laufey breathed, shock and disbelief on his face. “That hasn't happened in centuries. It's cruel and unnecessary. You can't really mean that, Odin King.”

“My decision is made. The infant will live, under Asgard's protection, as long as your people honour our truce.”

He took a step towards Laufey.

“Let there be no doubt. I _will_ kill him with my own hands if you betray it.”

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun duun...  
> This has sat in my drafts folder forever. Recently I am in a very Loki kind of mood (I wonder why...) so I dusted it off, and here it is. Let me know what you think!


End file.
